Episode 03 - Das Rentier mit der roten Nase
ist die dritte Episode der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation und auch die dritte Episode des Aincrad Handlungsstrangs. Veröffentlicht am 21 Juli 2012. Zusammenfassung Nach vier Monaten im Spiel hatte Kirito deutlich über Level 40 erreicht. Nachdem Kirito eine kleinen Gruppe von Spielern auf einem der unteren Stockwerke unterstützte, wurde er gebeten, ihrer Gilde "Die schwarzen Katzen der Nacht" beizutreten. Auf die Frage nach seinem Level, log Kirito und sagte ihnen, dass er ungefähr auf Level 20 war. Kirito wurde gebeten, Sachi im Umgang mit einem Ein-Hand-Schwert zu trainieren. Sachi gestand Kirito, dass sie Angst vor dem Sterben hatte und er versprach ihr, dass sie nicht sterben würde. Sachi schlief in Kirito's Zimmer ein, weil sie sich bei ihm sicher fühlte. Nach Tagen des Levelns hatte die Gruppe fast das Niveau erreicht, um an der Front mit zu kämpfen. Am 12. Juni 2023 entscheidet Keita, der Gildenleiter, dass es an der Zeit war, ein kleines Haus als Hauptquartier der Gilde zu kaufen. Während er weg war, entschieden sich die verbliebenen Gruppenmitglieder, in einer höheren Ebene in einen Dungeon zu gehen, um Keita mit neuen Items zu überraschen, wenn er zurückkommt. In dem Dungeon stößt die Gruppe auf einen versteckten Raum mit einer Schatzkiste. Nicht auf Kirito's Warnungen hörend, öffnete die Gruppe die Kiste und löste eine Falle aus. Kirito musste mit ansehen, wie alle Mitglieder starben und fühlte sich vor allem am Tod von Sachi schuldig. Nachdem Kirito die schreckliche Nachricht Keita überbracht hatte, beging dieser durch einen Sprung vom Rand der Stadt Selbstmord. In der Weihnachtszeit wurde Kirito von Argo der Ratte berichtet, dass es eine spezielle Quest gab, in der ein Item gedropt würde, das die Toten wieder beleben könnte. Kirito zog darauf los, um Nikolaus der Abtrünnige zu finden. Er stieß auf Klein und seine Gilde und später auch auf die Göttliche Drachen Allianz. Klein bat Kirito zu gehen und den Boss zu besiegen, während er mit seiner Gilde die Göttliche Drachen Allianz aufhalten würde. Nach dem Sieg über den Boss erfuhr Kirito, dass das Wiederbelebungs-Item nur innerhalb von 10 Sekunden nach dem Tod einer Person anwendbar war. Er gab das Item an Klein, mit der Bitte, es einzusetzen, wenn das nächste mal jemand in seiner Nähe sterben würde und Kirito kehrte voll Trauer und Verzweiflung in seinen Raum in der Stadt zurück. Plötzlich erhielt er eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht von der toten Sachi mit einem Recorder Kristall. Nach der Aktivierung wurde eine Nachricht mit Sachi 's Stimme abgespielt. Sie sagte, dass Kirito nicht für Ihren Tod verantwortlich sei und dass Sie froh war, dass sie ihn kennengelernt hatte und er sie beschützen wollte. Sie sang ihm dann "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", bevor sie ihm sagte, er solle leben. Handlung Am 8. April 2023, in der Hauptstadt der 11. Ebene, Taft, feierten die Mitglieder der Gilde Die schwarzen Katzen der Nacht in einer Herberge, weil Kirito zuvor erschienen war und sie aus einer schwierigen Situation rettete. Der Gildenanführer, Keita, schickte eine Einladung an Kirito nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Einzelspieler war. Kirito trat der Gilde als temporäres Mitglied bei bis die Mitglieder stark genug sein würden um von ihm unabhängig zu sein, verschwieg jedoch sein wahres Level. Dann wurde Kirito noch gefragt, ob er einem Mitglied, Sachi, mit ihren Statusentwicklungen helfen könnte. Einen Monat später trainierte die Gilde im Sunshine Forest auf der 20. Ebene, und Kirito half der Gilde dabei, einen Killer Mantis zu besiegen. Um seinen eigenen Level geheim zu Halten, schlich sich Kirito nachts davon und trainierte in Labyrinthen auf höheren Ebenen. Nachdem er vom Aufleveln zurückkehrte, erhielt er eine Nachricht von Keita, der berichtete, dass Sachi verschwunden wäre und dass sie nach ihr im Labyrinth suchen. Mit der Hilfe seines «Tracking» Skills fand er sie schnell innerhalb der Kanalisation der Stadt. Nachdem er von ihr erfuhr, dass sie schreckliche Angst vor dem Tod hatte, gab Kirito sein Bestes, sie zu beruhigen, indem er ihr ständig sagte, er würde sie nicht sterben lassen. Anschließend meinte er noch, er würde sie unterstützen, wann auch immer sie Angst hatte, was sie beruhigte und so schlief sie an seiner Seite ein. Weniger als einen Monat danach, als die Gruppe endlich 20.000 Cor gesammelt hatte - genug um ein Haus für die Gilde anzuschaffen - teleportierte Keita sich zur Stadt der Anfänge um einen neuen Sitz für die Gilde zu erwerben. Während Keita unterwegs war, entschieden sich die anderen Gildenmitglieder dazu, ihn wenn er zurückkäme mit einigen Items aus den Labyrinthen der Front zu beeindrucken. Kirito versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten, doch die Mitglieder meinten, sie wären nun endlich stark genug. Die Gilde (minus Keita) reiste zu einem Labyrinth der 27ten Ebene und nachdem sie eine Weile gejagt hatte, fanden sie eine versteckte Tür. Ducker, der Dieb der Gilde, öffnete das SChloss und fand eine Schatztruhe in der Mitte des ansonsten leeren Raums. Kirito erkannte sofort, dass es eine Falle sein musste, doch es war zu spät für ihn die andern zu warnen, da die Gildenmitglieder die Truhe bereits geöffnet hatte. Auf einmal verfärbte der Raum sich rot und eine Schar von Monstern umgab sie. Eine Teleportation mit einem Kristall stellte sich als unmöglich heraus; die Falle war ein Anti-Crystal-Bereich und der einzige Ausgang war verschlossen worden. Kirito versuchte, sich selbst zu verteidigen und erreichte Sachi fast, während er mitanschaute, wie die andern Mitglieder einer nach dem andern wegen ihren niedrigen Levels starben. Trotz Kiritos Anstrengung sie zu beschützen, wurde schließlich auch Sachi getötet. Kurz bevor sie in Polygon zersplitterte, sagte sie etwas, doch Kirito hörte es wegen der Panik, die ihn durchflutete, nicht. thumb|Kirito trifft auf Nikolaus der Abtrünnige.Einige Monate später, am 24. Dezember 2023, traf sich Kirito mit der Informantin Argo und fragte sie, wo er den Weihnachts-Event Boss auffinden könnte. Besessen von der möglichen Existenz eines Wiederbelebungs-Item, welches in Besitz des Bosses sein sollte, hoffte Kirito, Sachi's letzte Worte hören zu können. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, ob sie ihn hasste oder nicht, er würde all ihre Wut auf sich nehmen, so hatte er beschlossen. Als es fast Heiligabend war, stattete Kirito sich mit besserer Ausrüstung aus, während er sich traurig an den Tod seiner Gefährten erinnerte. Es gab eine Rückblende, in der Kirito Keita über den Tod der andern Mitglieder informierte und ihm erzählte, dass er, wegen seines höheren Levels, die mögliche Falle erkannt hatte und dass er ein Beater war. Keita verfluchte ihn und sprang von dem Rand Aincrad's in den endlosen Himmel und starb. Dann begab sich Kirito zum Wandernden Wald, einem Dungeon auf der 35. Ebene. Auf seinem Weg wurde Kirito von Klein und seiner Gilde, Fuurinkazan, verfolgt. Ursprünglich wollte Klein zusammen mit Kirito gegen den Weihnachts-Boss kämpfen, aber Kirito weigerte sich. Als Klein versuchte, seinen Freund zu überzeugen, erschien eine andere Gilde, die Göttliche Drachen Allianz, in ihrer Nähe. Klein und seine Gildenmitglieder entschieden sich dazu, die gegnerische Gilde aufzuhalten während Kirito mit dem Boss, Nikolaus der Abtrünnige, kämpfen würde. Während sich Klein und seine Gefährten von ihrem Kampf ausruhten, erschien ein kraftloser Kirito vor ihren Augen. Klein fragte, was los war, und Kirito übergab ihm das Wiederbelebungsitem, den Divine Stone of Returning Soul, und war geschockt, nachdem er die Beschreibung des Items gelesen hatte; denn Klein musste feststellen, dass es einen Spieler nur während der 10 Sekunden der «Endphase» wiederbeleben konnte. Als Kirito sich langsam entfernte, rief Klein ihm hinterher, er solle bis zum Ende überleben. thumb|left|250px|Kirito hört Sachis Nachricht zu.Dann begab sich Kirito zurück nach Hause und sank an seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und trauerte, während er auf den Morgen wartete. Auf einmal erreichte Kirito eine Nachricht in seinem Inventar. Ganz zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er eine Sprachnachricht von Sachi, die darauf eingestellt war, an Heiligabend gesendet zu werden. Nachdem er den Record Kristall an sich genommen hatte, hörte Kirito wie Sachis Stimme ertönte, die ihm sagte, dass er, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich bereits tot sein würde, keine Schuld an ihrem Tod trug. Sie meinte, ihr Tod sei unausweichlich gewesen und bat Kirito darum, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sachi beendete ihre Nachricht damit, dass sie ihm "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer" summte und sich bei ihm für die Zeit bedankte, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte; ihre letzten Worte vor ihrem Tod waren "Ich danke dir. Lebewohl." gewesen. Neue Charakter * Keita * Sachi * Tetsuo * Sasamaru * Ducker * Argo Bekannte Monsters * Blood Wolf Leader Namentlich erwähnte Monster * Nikolaus der Abtrünnige * Killer Mantis * Dark Dwarf Miners * Granite Elemental Gilden * Die schwarzen Katzen der Nacht * Fuurinkazan * Göttliche Drachen Allianz * Ritter des Blutschwurs (Erwähnt) Trivia * In der ursprünglichen Web-Novel von Reki Kawahara hatten Sachi und Kirito eine weit engere Beziehung. Es wird vermutet, dass sie InGame verheiratet waren. Ein Überbleibsel davon in der überarbeiten Light Novel und dem daraus adaptierten Anime ist, dass Kirito die Nachricht von Sachi in seinem Inventar findet. Das persönliche geteilte Lager, die einzige Möglichkeit, wie die dahin gelangt sein kann, ist allerdings nur ein Feature der Ehe in SAO. Referenzen Navigation en:Sword Art Online Episode 03 pl:Sword Art Online odcinek 03 pt-br:Episódio 03 - Rena de nariz vermelho es:Sword Art Online: Episodio 3 ru:Sword Art Online (Серия 3) Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Aincrad